An Unexpected Turn of Events
by scarymez101
Summary: Morgana and Morgause plan to eliminate the bond between Arthur and Gwen in order to destroy the Prince and claim the throne of Camelot. Unfortunately, Merlin gets in the way. Again. But what does this mean for the young warlock? Mpreg. No slash what so ever. Slight Arthur/Gwen. Please R&R. Rated 'T' for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well... this has been a loooong time coming. This is my re-write of another fic of mine 'Unexpercted Unwanted Uh oh'. It was the first multi-chapter mpreg fic I ever posted and my muse decided to abandon me long ago (and I still haven't forgiven the bitch for it). But after coming back to it and reading it, I was kinda inspired to continue, but I felt like it wasn't written in my style any more (since I started it about four or so years ago... roughly) so I decided to re-write it!**

 **Just so you're all aware, it is an mpreg story, so turn away now if that isn't your cup of tea. There is also NO slash or m/m of any kind. Its set between 'The Eye Of The Phoenix' and 'Queen of Hearts' 3.08-3.10, so slight spoilers for those episodes throughout- just brief mentions of it really (3.08 in this chapter).**

 **There will a little gore later on, so I may have to change the rating, but for now, it's going to be 'T' just to be on the safe side.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Morgana's cloak whispered across the cobblestone steps as she made her way through the castle grounds, her thoughts set solely on reaching the Darkling Woods.

 _Morgause will know what needs to be done_ , she thought. _Morgause always knows what to do._

The night was quiet and she encountered no resistance, so leaving the confines of Camelot was easy.

Morgana hadn't seen, or heard from, her magical half-sister for some time, and she was growing impatient.

 _I'm tired of waiting!_ Morgana thought frustratedly. She entered the woods and continued on toward hers and Morgause's usual meeting place. _I want the throne now!_

She stepped into the clearing littered with large rocks that had become so familiar over the past months and waited.

"My sister." A voice whispered suddenly from the darkness.

Morgana whirled round and saw Morgause standing by one of the larger rocks. A grin spread across her face as she ran to hug her sister. They embraced.

"How are you faring?" Morgause asked her. They broke apart.

Morgana could not hide her frustration; her face twisted into a grimace. "I'm tired of waiting," she said, mimicking her thoughts from just a few moments ago. "I have grown impatient." She looked at Morgause. "Our previous attempt at killing Arthur failed. He somehow managed to overcome the power of the Eye of the Phoenix and return, triumphant, to Camelot, the Trident of the Fisher King in tow."

Morgause placed a comforting hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "Fear not sister," she said softly. "I know our last attempt on Arthur's life ended in his favour rather than ours, but it matters not that Arthur lives, for I have found a way to eliminate him." Her eyes twinkled with malicious delight.

Morgana's face lit up as she grasped her hand. "You have a plan?" She asked excitedly.

"I have a plan," Morgause told her, a smile creeping onto her lips.

Morgana could contain her excitement. "When do we attack?"

Morgause's smile widened. "Patience, my dear sister. We attack, but we do so emotionally. You are aware of the Prince's feelings for you maidservant?"

"Of course," Morgana scoffed, a bitter expression on her face. "Anyone who spends two minutes with them knows how they feel. A blind man could see it, yet Uther is still completely oblivious!"

"What if Arthur had reason to believe that she is not the woman he thinks her to be?"

Morgana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If something were to happen to make Arthur believe that Guinevere did not love him, his heart would be broken; his soul crushed." Morgause's voice was barely above a whisper, but was alive with a wicked mischievousness. "He would be in a vulnerable state, therefore making him an easy target to eliminate," she grinned maliciously, "leaving you free to take the throne."

Morgana mirrored Morgause's grin. "How would you do that?"

"We use magic to plant a seed in Guinevere's womb. Once Arthur realises what is happening to her, he will believe that she has given herself to another and he would be left with a broken heart. A broken hearted Prince of Camelot is a poor line of defence for a Kingdom as great as this."

"Impregnate her using magic?" Morgana was still amazed at the capabilities of magic. "How does that work?"

"The thin line between life and death is a complex one," Morgause explained. "For one life to be created, one must be taken away in order to maintain the balance."

Morgana nodded. "Like when Arthur was born."

"Exactly."

"Will Gwen die as a result?"

"It is most likely she will perish giving life to the child we will give her. Now, for this to work, I will need your help to cast the spell."

Morgana felt a little uneasy; she was nowhere near as powerful as Morgause. "What help could I possibly give you?"

"Just give me your hand. You are more powerful than you realise," she said comfortingly, sensing Morgana's self-doubt. "Your magic will aid me in casting the spell and ensure its efficiency. I will make it so she will have no recollection of what we do tonight. Are you willing to go through with this?"

"Of course!" Morgana beamed wickedly. "When do we go through with it?"

"Tonight. We strike while the iron is hot."

Morgana felt her heart flutter. _Finally,_ she thought, _the throne shall soon be mine!_

"Shall we go now?"

"Lead the way my sister."

The two sisters whisked themselves toward the castle as quickly and quietly as they could. Once in the confines of the castle grounds, they stuck to the shadows, avoiding the eyes of the night watchmen. Morgana's heart was pounding so feverishly with excitement, she half expected them to hear her.

But no-one stopped them and they made their way to Morgana's chambers undetected.

"Are you sure she is still here?" Morgause asked.

Morgana nodded. "I asked her to prepare a selection of dresses for me. There's going to be a Knighting ceremony tomorrow night." She unfastened her cloak and threw it onto her bed.

Morgause nodded once in reply and stepped behind the door, concealing herself in shadow.

They did not have to wait long before Gwen came back, a basket of neatly laundered dresses in her arms.

"Here you, my Lady," she said when she entered the room, setting the basket on her bed. Gwen frowned when she saw the discarded travel cloak and the dirt on Morgana's dress. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Morgana said with a strained smile, "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

Gwen nodded slightly and returned her smile. "You should be careful, my Lady. At this time of night, who knows what could be out there." She turned her back to smooth out the last remaining creases in Morgana's dresses.

Morgause stepped out of the shadows and moved to the foot of the bed, holding out her hand toward Gwen. She turned to Morgana. "Take my hand on my command," she whispered. Morgana nodded. Then she started to chant.

Gwen whipped round at the sound of the strange words issuing forth from Morgause's mouth, a look of surprise and fear in her eyes. But before she could shout for help, her mind went blank and her expression glazed over. Morgause had her under her control.

Morgana had never felt such power. It seemed to flow through the room, crackling the very air around her. She felt light headed and giddy. Morgause was the very image of resplendence; her eyes were molten gold, white-blue light radiating from her fingertips.

"Now!" Morgause roared.

Morgana grabbed her sister's hand and gasped. She hadn't been prepared for an energy surge such as this. She felt as though a fire had been passed from Morgause's hand and into hers, rushing throughout her body, burning through her veins and passing straight back into her sister.

 _So much power!_ she thought weakly. _I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on._ But her fingers had locked, frozen in place so she would not have been able to let go if she wanted to.

Morgause was reaching the climax of her incantation and as the final words left her lips, a dazzling blue bolt of light burst from her hand. But it didn't hit Gwen.

It hit Merlin.

The young Warlock had appeared from nowhere and was now being blasted backwards into the wall. He crumpled in a heap on the floor, grunting at the impact.

Gwen, who was sprawled on the bed, leapt up and pulled Merlin to his feet. He seemed dazed and confused, but followed Gwen dutifully as she yelled and dragged him out of the room.

"No!" Morgana shouted. She made to rush out of the room, to pursue Merlin and make him pay for what he'd done- what he'd ruined!

But a strong hand on her arm stopped her. "Wait!"

"He is always getting in the way!" Morgana hissed. "He must have followed me! He must have seen me making for the woods and listened to our plan!" She was seething at the thought of Merlin tailing her and her inability to detect him.

"I know you are frustrated right now, sister, but you must be patient. Meet me in an hours' time, in the vaults of the castle. I will explain everything then." She kissed Morgana's forehead and turned and fled.

Morgana ran to the door and watched Morgause's cloak whip around the corner and out of sight. To say she was furious would have been an understatement. Her thoughts were trained on Merlin and how much she wanted to eliminate- no- _destroy_ him. He had meddled in her affairs for far too long.

 _I should go and kill him myself! He has the nerve to defy me!_

But as much as she wanted to watch Merlin perish, to see him suffer at her hands, Morgana knew that Morgause would not let him get away with this. Surely, _surely_ , she will have had some sort of backup plan… just in case?

 _Yes…_ she told herself, _of course… Morgause would not allow that worthless excuse for a human being survive after what he's done tonight?_

She sighed, closed the doors to her chambers and slumped onto her bed.

The next hour would be unbearable, but if it meant getting rid of Merlin once and for all, Morgana would've gladly waited an age.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, anyone who has alerted my previous fic and has been waiting for it to be finished, I apologise. I've only just managed to get myself motivated to write it. Plus, I hope you'll agree that this version makes more sense and reads better too :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A double update, just because I can (and this is much more fun than doing assignments for uni, lets be honest).**

 **Spoilers for 1.13.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin was dimly aware of the fact that he and Gwen were racing through the castle corridors; the pounding in his head made it hard to concentrate.

After what seemed like hours, Gwen pulled him into a small room and plonked him down on a chair. She closed the door behind them and stood sentry for a few agonisingly long minutes. During that time, the throb in Merlin's head began to lessen. He looked around briefly, and found that they were hiding in a store cupboard and his chair was actually a box of straw. As he sat there, the reality of what had just happened started to sink in.

He had just finished scrubbing underneath Arthur's bed (why he _needed_ , Arthur's actual phrase, it doing at this time, Merlin had no idea) and was making his way back home, when he felt an incredible wave of power surge from somewhere inside the castle. He followed the energy back to its source and only just managed to push Gwen out of the way in time before the bolt of magic hit him square in the stomach.

The scheme Morgause had concocted was a complete mystery to Merlin, but he knew that nothing good could come of it. It was probably due to his magic that he was even still alive and it was with a dark comprehension that he realised… Gwen wouldn't have survived.

 _At least she's ok,_ he thought.

The kind hearted young woman Merlin had just saved seemed to relax at her post. She turned to him, concern plastered plainly on her face. "Are you alright, Merlin?" She bent down to try and assess his injuries in the low light.

He smiled. "I'm fine," he told her. "Arthur's given me harder jolts on the training grounds." It wasn't too far from the truth.

Gwen returned his smile, but didn't seem convinced. "I saw you hit your head against the wall." She stood and started probing the back of his head gently.

He shook her hands off his head and stood up. "I'm fine, Gwen, really. We need to get you home."

Her brow creased. "What about you?"

"I know my way back from your house," he said dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Morgause could still be out there."

"I know. That's why I need to get you home."

Before Gwen could protest, Merlin had taken her hand and pulled her out of the store room, the thought of Morgause pumping adrenaline throughout his body. She continued to protest in hushed tones that she should be the one taking him home, that he should be resting, that Gaius should take a look at him and damn the time of night. Merlin, while touched by her concern, shushed her when she got too loud- it wouldn't do well to be caught by the guards due to wandering the castle grounds after dark.

Soon enough, although Merlin would've liked it to have been sooner, they came to Gwen's front door.

"Here we are," Merlin said quietly. "Home, safe and sound."

She smiled at him. "Will you at least come in so I can take a look at your head?"

"I'm fine, Gwen."

"But-"

"No 'buts'," he said. "Get some sleep."

Gwen looked torn between demanding he come in for a once over and doing as she was told. The latter won out. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Any time." She turned to open her door. "Gwen." She turned to look at him. "I think it might be best if you pretend you can't remember what happened tonight. We don't know what she was trying to do, but playing dumb might be the safest option right now."

Gwen nodded. "Thank you, Merlin."

He smiled again and waited until she'd closed the door and had heard the sound of her lock before starting back toward the castle. After a few steps he turned back and pointed a hand toward her front door. He muttered a few words of magic, his eyes flashed molten gold and the door glowed softly.

 _If Morgause tries to get in, I'll know about it._ He set off for home.

Merlin managed to reach the safety his chambers without rousing the suspicions of the guards. The rush of adrenaline he'd felt while getting Gwen home safely was wearing off which left him feeling a little shaky. The throbbing in his head was coming back too. He sat down on one of the dining chairs, rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.

 _What the_ hell _were they going to do to Gwen?_ Merlin thought furiously. _I've never felt that kind of magic coming from Morgause before. It was powerful, yes, but it seemed… different. More like the power I felt on the Isle of the Blessed- raw and dangerous, almost as if…_

He frowned and rubbed his eyes. The only time he had felt such power was when Nimueh had used the power of the Old Religion to enchant the skies and fill the Cup of Life in order to save Arthur from the bite of the Questing Beast, and again when he killed her to bring Gaius back to life.

 _The power of life and death itself._

He looked over at the shape of the old man, sleeping in his bed.

 _Should I wake him?_

Gaius rolled over and started to snore and Merlin didn't have the heart to wake him, even though he knew he probably should do. Anyway, his head wasn't hurting to bad now, just a bit of a dull ache. They could talk about the whole situation in the morning.

Merlin pulled himself to his feet and trudged upstairs to bed, where he collapsed on top of his blankets and, fully clothed, fell asleep.

* * *

Morgana's temper was still fuming at the fact that Merlin had gotten in her way, yet again. Not long after Morgause had gone and Merlin and Gwen had fled, she had started pacing. She had only stopped briefly in order to assure the guards that nothing was wrong; the banging and shouts had not gone unnoticed, so Morgana told them she'd had a bad dream and knocked a few chairs over. But now she was back to pacing the length of her chambers, waiting to meet Morgause.

When she could bear the wait no longer, Morgana threw the cloak she had already worn that night over her shoulders and left her room, intent on reaching the vaults that were deep beneath the Kingdom.

As she made her way through the castle, evading the guards when necessary, her thoughts were fixed on Merlin and how she was going to enjoy making him suffer and when she reached the agreed upon meeting place, her hatred seemed to radiate off her in waves.

"Your anger and hatred betray you."

Morgana jumped and turned around. "You scared me," she said breathlessly.

Morgause smiled while Morgana frowned. "What is it?"

"It's Merlin!" Morgana hissed, venomously. "I want him gone! He is always in the wrong place at the wrong time! He _completely_ ruined the spell that was meant for Gwen and now Arthur will have no cause to hate her and-"

A quiet shushing from Morgause stayed the barrage of complaints issuing from Morgana's mouth. She wrapped her arms around Morgana and held her until she felt the tension seep from her spirit. They broke apart. "You need not worry, my sister. We can make this work to our advantage."

Morgana frowned. "How? He's male. Surely the spell can't have affected him?"

"It already has," Morgause said. "If it had not worked, Arthur's useless servant would have died the moment the magic entered his body. But," she whispered excitedly, "if the baby that now grows within Merlin, was found to be something other than human, it would take care of our problem."

Morgana thought about Morgause's words. "Merlin would be destroyed?"

Morgause nodded. "I have such a potion that will do what needs to be done." She produced a small vial of seemingly clear liquid. She handed it to Morgana and when it was held against the light, it swirled, turning the colour of the sky at the stroke of midnight. "If Merlin ingests this, the baby will be transformed from human, to a beast of unimaginable power. When the time comes for it to be born, it will burst forth and-"

"-kill him?" Morgana interrupted; there was a wicked gleam in her eye. Morgause smiled and nodded. "But how will I get him to drink it? He knows of our true intentions. He does not trust me."

"You must go to his chambers and pour it into his mouth while he sleeps."

"Now?"

"Yes," Morgause nodded.

Morgana tightened her fingers around the small glass vial and nodded, her face full of determination. "I know it will be a long wait," Morgana said. She grinned nastily. "But it will be worth it in the end. Merlin will be out of my way… for good."

Morgause smiled and nodded, but then became serious. "Hurry sister, it will be day break before long," she whispered urgently. She pulled Morgana into a fleeting embrace and then fled. Morgana watched her sister leave for a few brief moments, before turning and heading back to the main castle.

She hurried through the corridors and sped through doors and archways, her cloak whispering faintly on the ground. She knew she should be more careful, but she met no resistance on her way to the chambers of the Court Physician and the bane of her existence.

Morgana pushed gently on the door and winced when it creaked open. But Gaius, being the heavy sleeper that he was, didn't stir as she entered. She tiptoed as quickly and quietly as she could to the foot of the stairs and entered Merlin's bedroom.

The young man was splayed across his bed, face up and snoring softly. Morgana felt the rage inside her boil and threaten to rise to the surface. But she resisted the urge to just kill him there and then.

 _Morgause has instructed me to do this for a reason. I must not fail due to my anger._

She uncorked the vial and walked over to him. She opened his mouth and slowly emptied the contents of the small bottle down his throat. Morgana watched as the liquid swirled, alternating clear and black, as it made its way into Merlin's system.

Merlin swallowed the potion and coughed slightly before turning onto his side, his sleep undisturbed. Morgana smiled and left the chambers, pleased that she had carried out her duty to Morgause.

 _Nine months is a long wait,_ she thought as she slipped quietly back into her own chambers and climbed into bed, _but I want the throne, I want what is rightfully mine, I want Merlin dead! And no-one is going to stand in my way. Those that try will face the direst of consequences._

Morgana watched the night sky turning from black to blue and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it and to those that read my last version, I hope this makes more sense than pouring it in soup lol**

 **Thank you all for reading. Please R &R and let me know how I've done :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, ok... I know, I suck! But work has been crazy, uni has been even crazier and on top of that, someone I worked with saw fit to give me a cold...** **Anyway, here is the next chapter. I _will_ finish this story, I promise, but I have to prioritise and my fics have been pushed down by real life (trust me, if I could sit at my pc and type for you guys, I would).**

 **But! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I typed it in stages and I hope it flows well and that there isn't any OOC-ness.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I thrive on constructive criticism!**

 **Ever so sligjht spoilers for 1.13 again- basically just a brief mention.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose over Camelot and a new day dawned. Beams of light filtered through the windows of the physician's chambers, gently rousing the old man from his sleep. Gaius blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Sighing, he stood up and stretched.

After dressing and preparing two bowls of porridge for his and Merlin's breakfast, Gaius began gathering together all he would need for the day's appointments. He had begun preparing his herbal remedies, pestle and mortar in hand, when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Gaius called.

The door opened. It was Gwen, who smiled as she entered. "How is he?"

Gaius frowned. "What do you mean, my dear?"

Gwen returned the frown. "Merlin… didn't he wake you when he got home last night?"

"No, he didn't," Gaius said, wondering what kind of trouble his young ward could have gotten himself into this time. "Was he supposed to?"

"I told him he needed to have his head looked at!"

Gaius suppressed a laugh and instead gave a small smile. "I think many people suggest that on a regular basis."

Though the worry was there on her face, Gwen couldn't help but give a little laugh at that. But her expression quickly became sombre again. "We were attacked last night," she told him, quietly. "Morgause was with Morgana. She was in the castle!"

Any trace of mirth that had been on Gaius's face vanished. He turned and headed toward Merlin's bedroom without a word, Gwen close behind him. The old man opened the door with a small bang which made the young warlock jump and wake up and fall onto the floor.

Merlin sat bolt upright and started at Gaius and Gwen standing in his doorway. He frowned. "What?"

"Why didn't you wake me last night?" Gaius asked, maybe a little too harshly.

Comprehension dawned on Merlin's face. "Oh, that." He stood up and stretched. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Gwen walked forward. "But what about your head?"

Merlin waved her concerns away. "It's fine. Hard as a rock."

"And about as smart as one sometimes," Gaius told him. "I want to know everything that happened. Now." He turned and headed back downstairs. Gwen went with him.

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed, but followed all the same.

While they ate their breakfast, Merlin and Gwen told Gaius what had happened last night, Morgana and Morgause attempting to do… something to Gwen (they still had no idea) and how Merlin had pushed her out of the way instead. Merlin told them he heard footsteps and followed them to Morgana's chamber, rather than the powerful magic he felt; he could tell Gaius later.

During the retelling of the previous night's events, Gaius stood up and began to examine Merlin's head for any signs of swelling and trauma. And despite Merlin swearing he was fine, the elderly physician insisted on a thorough check, which yielded the good news that Merlin's head was, indeed, fine.

"I told you," Merlin muttered.

"Maybe it knocked some sense into you," Gaius told him.

"Wouldn't count on it," Merlin quipped, a goofy smile spreading across his face. When he was met with two solemn expressions, he frowned. "I'm fine. Why are you two worrying?"

"We don't know what she did to you, Merlin," Gwen said softly. "Everything seems ok now, but what if something happens to you later on?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Gwen," Merlin told her, laying a hand on hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I hope so," she smiled then sighed. "I'd better go. Morgana will be wondering where I am."

"Remember," Merlin said quickly, "you have no idea what happened last night."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later." And then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

Gaius turned and stared at Merlin, his gaze stern and steely. "What?" the young man asked.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Gaius, I'm fine. Really, I am. There's no need to fuss."

He sighed and the harshness in his attitude seemed to dissolve. "I do worry about you, you know."

Merlin frowned slightly. "I know… but you don't need to." He offered a comforting smile to his guardian. "Although, the part about me hearing footsteps wasn't exactly true."

"What do you mean?"

"I was leaving Arthur's chambers when I felt this… immense rush of power," Merlin told him. "It felt similar to the power I've felt on the Isle of the Blessed. I followed it to Morgana's chambers, and not a moment too soon… I don't think Gwen would have survived the impact."

Gaius's brow creased. "The Isle of the Blessed?"

"Yes."

He thought for a moment. "Whatever they were planning for Gwen could not have been anything good…"

For the first time since the attack, Merlin felt the coils of fear in the pit of his stomach. "Do you think they meant to kill Gwen or… do something else?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea, Merlin." Gaius sounded grave.

 _Great,_ Merlin thought.

"Right," he said, jumping out of his seat, "and on that cheery note, I'd better be heading off myself. Arthur's breakfast won't serve itself." He made his way to the door.

"Merlin."

He turned back to Gaius.

"Be careful."

Merlin smiled. "You know me, Gaius." He left their chambers and closed the door behind him.

"All too well, my dear boy," Gaius muttered to the now empty room. "… That's the problem."

* * *

As usual, Prince Prat had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, although Merlin's mind was a little preoccupied with what Morgana and Morgause were plotting to take much notice. That backfired on him, however, when a silver platter came clanging down on the top pf his head.

"OW!" Merlin yelled, his hands clutching the top of his throbbing skull.

"Have you been paying attention to a _single_ word I've been saying?"

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur's face was an inch away from his own. "Something about mucking out your stables?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Lucky guess." He stalked over to his desk and started rifling through a stack of parchment. "I'll say it again, Merlin, I need you to tidy my room, clean and repair my armour, press my ceremonial robes, polish my sword and, yes, muck out my stables." He looked at Merlin. "Have you got that?"

Merlin bit his tongue to prevent a retort from earning him another blow to the head. Instead he gave a small smile and a bow. "Yes, Sire."

"And I want it done before tonight's ceremony."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur made a small amendment to the top piece of parchment and blotted it before looking up. "Good." He strode past his manservant and left the room.

Merlin sighed and went to gather Arthur's robe from the wardrobe.

 _I can drop this off in the washroom to be pressed while I get the other tasks done_ , he thought, but as he got to the door, he found Arthur was blocking his way.

"One more thing, after you're done with that-" he indicated to the cloak bundled in Merlin's arms, "- it's time to train the new recruits." He smiled widely before he set off down the corridor.

Merlin stared after him for a few seconds and sighed. "Sounds like fun."

And it was.

It was very fun…

For Arthur.

Merlin had the ever joyous task of being the target for a number of drills and after a little while his legs were like jelly and his arms felt strangely numb.

"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur shouted after he'd dropped the shield for the third time. "We haven't even started jousting yet!" There was a chuckle from the fresh faced recruits, but no doubt they'll be roaring like the rest of the seasoned Knights of Camelot in no time.

"And I know just where you can shove your lance, you dollop-headed prat!" Merlin muttered under his breath as he bent down to pick up the shield. It was looking a little worse for wear, with deep gouges in the wood from many-a strike from mace, sword and dagger alike.

When Merlin looked up, he saw Gaius standing next to the Prince, muttering something unintelligible from across the field. He made his way over.

"Merlin, you're dismissed from training practise," Arthurs told him once he was within earshot.

The young Warlock frowned. "Why? What's going on?"

Gaius had a sheepish look about him. "I do apologise for taking you away from your work, my boy, but I need your assistance."

Arthur patted the old physician on the shoulder. "If you ever need anything Gaius, you know where I am."

Gaius bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, my Lord."

Merlin dropped the shield among the training equipment and followed Gaius off the grounds. Once they could no longer hear the clash of steel upon steel, Merlin turned to Gaius. "What's wrong?" There must be some reason that Gaius would prevent him from performing his duties for Arthur, most likely a magical one.

"I just… need you to help me fetch some water from the well." Merlin frowned at him. "The strength in my arms are not what they used to be, you know," Gaius explained. Merlin narrowed his eyes, but chose to say nothing. He helped Gaius get his water then returned to the castle in order to complete his chores for the day.

In the corridor outside Arthur's room, Merlin saw Gwen standing around attempting to look inconspicuous. She smiled when she saw him.

"Do you know where Arthur is?"

Merlin frowned. "Arthur's training the new recruits."

 _Surely she knows that,_ he thought. _He always trains at this time…_

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course he is," she stammered. "I'll- I'll just… come back later." She turned and headed down the corridor and turned and waved her goodbye to Merlin before turning the corner.

Merlin frowned again and headed into Arthur's room to start tidying.

Throughout the course of the day, Gaius and Gwen seemed to pop up where ever Merlin went. Gaius just happened to be checking on some of the Knights when Merlin was repairing Arthur's armour and polishing his sword, and Gwen was conveniently strolling past the stables as he was scattering fresh straw for the horses. Although they seemed surprised at running into him again, Merlin knew _exactly_ what they were up to.

 _As touching as it is,_ he thought, _it's really starting to annoy me._

Once he was done with the stables, Merlin made his way home in order to clean up before collecting Arthur's robes for the ceremony that evening. Pushing his front door open, his mind intent on ridding himself of the smell of manure, he was greeted by the sight of Gwen and Gaius sitting awkwardly at the dining table.

He sighed. "You can drop the act," he told them. He closed the door behind him.

The pair looked at each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my boy," Gaius said airily. Gwen shook her head in agreement with Gaius.

Merlin stared at the two of them. "I'm fine," he told them hotly. "You can stop 'bumping' into me now." He moved to the wash basin, which, thankfully had some water in it. He grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing his face. After a few moments, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Gwen.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," she said softly. "We just… wanted to make sure you were ok." Her expression was remorseful and… a little sad.

Merlin sighed, feeling a little guilty himself. "I know you did," he smiled. "But I'm fine, really." He looked at them both. "You're going to wear yourselves out running around after me, especially the way Arthur has me running around after him."

"But we don't know what she was planning to do," Gwen said softly.

"I know," Merlin said softly. He thought a moment. "Look, instead of chasing after me to see how I'm doing, I'll just tell you if anything is the matter… ok?"

Gwen considered this for a moment. "Will you?"

"Yes."

"… You promise?"

Merlin supressed an eye roll. "Yes, I promise."

"The slightest thing," Gaius interjected, "no matter how small, you'll tell us? Right away?"

Merlin looked at the both again. "I promise to tell you, both of you, if anything strange happens to me. No matter how small or seemingly insignificant, I promise I will tell you."

The young maid and old physician stared at him for a few moments before accepting his promise. They smiled at him and Gwen kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you don't have to."

Merlin smiled at her. "So do I."

"Well, I'd better go. Morgana will be getting ready for the ceremony soon."

"Be careful," Merlin told her as she left the room. She smiled and shut the door behind her.

Gaius sighed. "I still worry about you, even when you haven't had some sort of enchantment or other cast upon you," he told his young ward.

"I know," Merlin replied. He returned to scrubbing the muck off his face.

The ceremony passed without incident, unless you count the newly commissioned Knight being hoisted up, then dropped almost immediately afterwards, by a few of his drunken comrades. Merlin kept a close eye on Morgana throughout the night, but she seemed not to take any notice of him.

 _She wouldn't dare try anything here,_ he thought, _not right under Uther's nose. She's not powerful enough yet to subdue the guards and, ward or not, Uther would not hesitate to hang her for the magic she possesses._

After getting a more than drunk Crowned Prince of Camelot safely to bed, Merlin made his way back home.

"How were the festivities?" Gaius asked as he came through the door.

"Oh, the usual," Merlin told him, plonking himself down on a chair. "Arthur and the valiant Knights of Camelot managed to drink their weight in mead and wine and probably won't remember how they made fools of themselves in the morning."

Gaius smiled. He made his way over to where Merlin was sat and took a seat nearby. "Merlin… I am sorry. About earlier today."

Merlin smiled softly. "It's ok, Gaius. I know you and Gwen only care about what happens to me. But I promised I'd tell you if anything strange happened, and I will."

Gaius nodded his approval. "Good. Although I'll still be keeping an eye on you."

"You always keep an eye on me, Gaius," Merlin laughed.

"Well, with all the trouble you manage you get yourself into, clearly I'm not doing a good enough job," Gaius told him. Merlin chuckled, then yawned. "Go on. Bed."

Merlin stood up. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, my boy."

This time, Merlin managed to get himself undressed and into his night clothes before falling asleep and as his chest gently rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breathing, the young sorcerer slept peacefully without any idea of the danger he was soon to face.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner and I hope you can forgive me. And, Nadia, I hope the wait has been worth it!**

 **Please R &R and let me know what you think!**


End file.
